Misterioso amor
by virginika14
Summary: Levi y Eren son dos apuestos detectives, que mientras resuelven casos tal vez encuentren el amor, UNIVERSO ALTERNO, RivailleXOc ErenXMikasa (una Mikasa totalmente diferente) Pasen y lean.
1. El primer caso

**HOLA A TODOS, este es mi primer fic de Shingeki no kyojin, es un universo alterno, y personajes muy Ooc.**

**Aclaraciones: Los nombres en cursiva son "personajes no importantes" de los cuales me he inventado el nombre xD **

**Shingeki no kyojin le pertenece a Hajime Isayama, excepto Naomi y mis super personajes "no importantes"**

**:D:D:D:D**

Amor, asesinatos, y misterio.

Se oye un grito… se ve a la gente correr escaleras arriba, un asesino, una víctima, un testigo, ciertas pruebas, todos esos factores dan lugar a un asesinato, ahora los detectives se encargan de averiguarlo.

-¡Quietos todos! De aquí no va a salir nadie hasta que YO lo diga, ¿queda claro?.- sentencia Levi, uno de los detectives, mirando a todos los presentes, con cara de enfadado.

-Pero el asesino nos va a matar a todos, ¡huyamos!.- grita muy asustado _Clain_, el mayordomo de la familia.- si seguimos aquí moriremos, ¡tenemos que irnos!

-Como dijo mi hermano… no pueden irse, ya que… ¡el asesino es uno de ustedes cuatro!.- dijo Eren señalando a los cuatro adultos ahí presentes, el mayordomo, la mujer de la víctima, el jardinero y el padre de la víctima.

-¡No diga estupideces! Al que han matado es mi marido, ¡yo no puedo ser sospechosa!.- se defendió _María,_ la mujer de la víctima, entre lágrimas.

-Sí que puedes serlo… además eres la más sospechosa sabiendo que él tiene un seguro de vida de 2 millones de yenes, y lo más gracioso es que la única que se queda el dinero, ¡eres tú!.- gritó muy enfadado _Polo_, el padre de la víctima y un gran director de empresas, Levi toma nota de lo que ha dicho.

-Pe-pero como sabe usted eso… además… yo nunca lo mataría, ¡YO LO AMO!.- dijo sollozando _María_.

Todos se encuentran en el salón, debajo del despacho, lugar del crimen, los jóvenes detectives se encuentran allí interrogando a los sospechosos, pero mientras alguien viene.

-¿Pero qué escándalo es éste?.- preguntó una chica de alrededor 16 años, llevaba un vestido rojo corto de palabra de honor y un recogido con trenzas, todos se giraron sorprendidos a ver a la visitante.

-Na-Naomi, ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿no se suponía que venías mañana en tren?.- preguntó _Clain_ muy sorprendido de la llegada de la sobrina de la víctima, Natalia.

-Sí pero me aburría y tomé un vuelo, ¿alguien me puede explicar que ha pasado aquí?.- preguntó Natalia mirando a su tía _María_, quien estaba de rodillas con la cabeza entre las manos llorando a moco suelto.

-Se ha cometido un asesinato, por lo que nadie puede salir de esta casa hasta que llegue la policía, pero tranquila, cuando eso pase nosotros ya habremos resuelto el crimen.- dijo Levi mirando al suelo, la cual quedo expectante.

-¿Y a quién se supone que han matado?.- preguntó pensando que le podrían estar gastando una broma de cámara oculta.

-A tu tío… Josh….- susurró _Kevin_, el jardinero, al oído de la pequeña Natalia, la cual abrió los ojos y cogió a Levi de la camisa dejando a todos boquiabiertos.

-Espero por tu bien que no sea una broma, porque esto no tiene ni pizca de gracia.- dijo muy seria clavando sus ojos en los de él, el cual se mantenía sereno.

-Será mejor que me sueltes, por tu bien- dijo él cogiéndole el brazo y apartándole- con estas cosas no se bromea.

Naomi se dio cuenta de que no era ninguna broma y sintió una punzada en su estómago, y lágrimas queriendo salir, una señal de que debía salir de allí

-Niñato de mierda… ¡NO ME DIGAS ESO EN TU PUTA VIDA!.- dijo Naomi cabreada y arrepentida de haberle soltado, Eren intervino y se llevó a Natalia a una habitación aparte para que se relajara y asumiera lo que había pasado.

-Y parecía inocente la niña…- dijo Levi arreglándose la corbata- maldita mocosa.

-Rivaille, creo que deberíamos interrogarles aparte, quédate tú con ellos mientras yo interrogo al mayordomo.- le susurró Eren a lo que respondió con un sí de cabeza.

Mientras el de ojos verdes se iba a la cocina a interrogar a _Kevin_, Levi aburrido de ver a _María_ llorando, al jardinero diciendo que íbamos a morir todos, y al padre del muerto corriendo a ambos lados de la habitación, el detective decidió ir a ver a aquella niña que tanto le llamaba la atención.

Cuando entró a la habitación se encontró a la chica sentada en la cama sin ninguna expresión, se había cambiado los tacones por unos zapatos más sencillos y había soltado su cabello, ahora no parecía tan niña, pensó.

Cuando Naomi se dio cuenta del intruso cambió su mirada a una de odio que asustó al propio detective.

-¿Qué haces aquí, idiota?- preguntó Naomi aun más cabreada, parece que le ha tomado manía al apuesto detective.

-Solo he venido para comprobar que no habías salido de tu habitación.- dialogó Rivaille firme, con cara de póquer.

-Pues ya ves que no, ahora, ¡adiós!- exclamó Naomi señalándole la puerta, pero de repente se fueron las luces y la chica pegó un pequeño gritito ya que le daba miedo la oscuridad, y aparte, había un asesino en esa casa.- no, mejor no te vayas.

-Será mejor que me trates con más respeto si no quieres que te mate yo mismo.- dijo Levi mientras buscaba en la oscuridad a la chica y le tomó la mano, cosa que repugnó a Rivaille, a saber que gérmenes habrá cogido esa niña en el avión, salieron de aquella habitación y fueron al salón a oscuras.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah.- gritó alguien.

-Que…¡QUÉ!.- gritó Naomi temiéndose lo peor, el chico la sujetaba mientras buscaba algo que diese luz.

De repente volvió la luz y un cuerpo sin vida apareció delante de ellos…

**D:D:D:D:D**

**Bueno… ¿qué tal? Me gustaría saber si les gustó, para continuarlo, así que dejen su review, follow, favorite, o un PM. **

**Muchos besitos y …**

**Mata ne!**


	2. Desafiando al destino

**HEEEEEEY, antes que nada quiero aclarar nuevas cosas xD**

**Esta historia ya la tenía escrita pero con otros nombres, asi que a lo mejor se me cuela algún nombre extraño xD, Natalia y Naomi son la misma persona, si veis alguna "Natalia" avisadme que lo corrija, y si veis algún nombre extraño también.**

**Esta historia puede contener bastantes palabras malsonantes. **

**Shingeki no kyojin le pertenece a Hajime Isayama, excepto Naomi y mis super personajes "no importantes"**

**Descripción de Naomi: Una chica bajita(aun más bajita que Levi), delgada. Con ojos verdes oscuros tirando a marrones. Tiene un pelo largo pelirrojo-castaño, usualmente lo lleva rizado pero también se lo alisa. Es un poco bipolar, con carácter pero muy cariñosa.**

**:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D**

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah

Se escuchó un escalofriante grito rebotar por todo el edificio, acompañado del ruido de zapatos correr.

-Que…¡QUÉ!.- gritó Naomi temiéndose lo peor, Levi la sujetaba mientras buscaba algo que diese luz, sin mucha suerte.

De repente volvió la luz y un cuerpo sin vida apareció delante de ellos… La chica no podía dejar de temblar.

-¡Tía _María_!- gritó Naomi zafándose de la mano de Levi y poniéndose junto al cuerpo de su tía, inerte, comprobando si seguía viva y lamentándose de que no fuese así.

Levi fue a buscar a su hermano histérico, no se podía creer que se hubieran atrevido a asesinar a alguien en su presencia, era algo repugnante. En el salón se encontraba el cuerpo junto a Naomi, _Polo_ y _Kevin_ aterrados sin saber qué hacer.

-Deberíamos irnos de aquí corriendo, ¡podríamos ser los siguientes!- gritaba Polo llevándose sus grandes manos a la cabeza, cayendo al suelo de rodillas. La chica lo miraba aun con lágrimas en sus, ahora ennegrecidos, ojos por culpa del maquillaje.

-¿No te das cuenta de que el asesino podría ser cualquiera de nosotros? No podemos irnos sin que llegue la policía. ¡Así que haz algo útil y deja de quejarte!- Naomi se descontroló por culpa de los nervios y rompió a llorar de nuevo.

-Creo que es mejor que vayamos a ver a los detectives, ¡son nuestra única esperanza!- le argumentó el jardinero a un también nervioso Polo.

Rivaille buscaba a su compañero sin ningún éxito, hasta que escuchó un alarido seguido de muchos otros que venían de la cocina. Con un ligero temblor en sus rodillas recorría el largo pasillo hasta que llegó a la habitación encontrándose otra escena.

Axel se encontraba tirado en el suelo con un golpe pequeño en la frente y el mayordomo con un cuchillo clavado en la pierna derecha. Levi apurado cogió al detective apoyando cuidadosamente su brazo alrededor de su cuello, e inmediatamente pidió ayuda.

En el salón se escuchó el grito de auxilio del detective, _Polo _y _Kevin_ se miraban entre sí dispuestos a huir, pero la chica salió corriendo al lugar del accidente. Sus ojos rojos mostraban sorpresa y terror al descubrir a su gran amigo, y mayordomo de la familia herido, pero los ojos de Levi mostraban una expresión de histeria que la devolvió al mundo real y accedió a llevar al herido al salón, junto a los otros sospechosos.

Cuando entraron al salón no encontraron a nadie. Otro disgusto para el irritado detective.

-Quédate junto a ellos, voy a buscar a esos putos desgraciados.

Naomi asintió y procedió a buscar el maletín de primeros auxilios que guardaba la fallecida en el cuarto de baño, y desinfectó ambas heridas, con sumo cuidado.

Mientras, el detective salió al gran jardín. La presencia de la policía, junto a los fugitivos, desorientó al chico. ¿Quién había llamado a la poli?

-Maldita mocosa.

Tras haber hablado con el inspector, se dirigieron a la escena de los hechos, llevándose a los sospechosos junto a ellos.

Naomi estaba fuera de sospechas, el mayordomo y su hermano también, así que solo quedaban dos. Eso pensaba Eren que había recobrado el conocimiento y era atendido por la chica de ojos verdes. Habían estado hablando de cosas irrelevantes para despejar la tensión acumulada esa noche. El mayordomo no participaba apenas en la conversación y parecía la persona más nerviosa del mundo.

Todos estaban aterrorizados y nerviosos, sobre todo ante la llegada de la policía. Nada más llegar al salón, los policías empezaron a hacer su trabajo revisando pruebas, interrogando y examinando las víctimas.

Junto al inspector se encontraba una chica de alrededor 15 años que iba detrás de él entusiasmada y no dejaba de gritar: ¡Yupi! Por fin papá me deja colaborar en su trabajo, soy tan feliz….

-Mikasa, compórtate, no ves que aquí han asesinado a dos personas. Haz el favor y deja de gritar entusiasmada, el asesino podría estar entre nosotros.

-De acueeeeeerdo papi.- le respondió la chica con una sonrisa.

Un médico de guardia le trataba la herida al mayordomo con equipamiento mejorado mientras el inspector terminaba de interrogar a los sospechosos y a Naomi, quién no quiso colaborar.

La hija del inspector miraba curiosa a Naomi, ya que se preguntaba porque no colaboraba en descubrir al asesino de sus parientes. Eso le llegó a pensar que su muerte no le había afectado mucho. Mikasa siguió dándole vueltas al estúpido asunto hasta que un comunicado hizo que se dirigieran todos al salón.

- Bien, ahora que ya estamos todos… voy a deciros quién es el asesino.- dijo Levi totalmente confiado y con una expresión de victoria en la cara, para variar, a lo que todos respondieron con un "¿¡Qué!?".

- Te escuchamos Rivaille.- avanzó el inspector colocando la mano derecha en su bolsillo correspondiente, Mikasa miraba asombrada lo guay que era su padre.

- Bien… para empezar… recordemos los hechos. La primera víctima estaba en su despacho, mientras su mujer estaba haciendo la cena. Supuestamente el jardinero se encontraba regando las flores, y su padre estaba en el jardín echándose una siesta. Por último, el mayordomo estuvo preparando el baño de la víctima. Ya que ninguno tiene una coartada sólida todos son sospechosos.

- ¿Y esa chica?- preguntó el inspector señalando a Naomi. Ella se encontraba sentada en un sillón mirando al suelo.

- Ella no estaba cuando se produjo el asesinato.- respondió Levi observándola.

- ¿Se sabe seguro que era un asesinato?- preguntó la hija del inspector, quien fue duramente regañada.

- Sí, ya que le clavaron un cuchillo por la espalda al igual que a la segunda víctima.

- De acuerdo, continúe.- dijo el inspector tomando nota de todo.

- Bien, pues sigamos. A la primera víctima de momento, todos pudieron matarlo, así que pasamos a la segunda víctima. En el salón se encontraba el suegro de la víctima y el jardinero, en la cocina estaba mi hermano interrogando al mayordomo, quienes también fueron atacados, y en la habitación de invitados me encontraba con la señorita.- sentenció el detective.- puesto que la víctima estaba en el salón cuando fue atacada lo más normal es pensar que uno de los dos que estaban allí debe ser el asesino.

Todos asintieron y miraron a los dos sospechosos quienes intentaban defenderse, pero Levi no se detuvo.

Pero, ¿no sería un poco raro que encontrándose en el salón, perfectamente dispuesto para matar a la fallecida, hubiese entrado a la cocina a atacar a mi compañero y al mayordomo? Eso sería cavar su propia tumba al poder ser descubierto.

-¿Eso quiere decir que el asesino es un desconocido?- preguntó Mikasa a riesgo de ser castigada.

-Aun nos queda un sospechoso.- dijo Levi, esta vez con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Cómo dices? Será una broma, Naomi no pudo haber sido, además se encontraba con usted.- preguntó Polo, muy alterado.

-El sospechoso al que me refiero, es a usted.- dijo Levi señalando detrás suyo.- _Clain_, el mayordomo.

- Pero él no podría haber sido, ¡ya que él también fue atacado!.- exclamó el inspector haciendo a todos dudar.

- Ya lo sé, pero, ¿quién dice que no se podría haber atacado el mismo?.- dijo orgulloso el detective dejando a todos asombrados.- Después de haber pasado un tiempo en esta casa me he dado cuenta de que es zurdo, por lo que a la hora de clavarse un cuchillo lo haría en su pierna derecha.

- Pe-pero, ¡qué está diciendo! ¿por qué iba a hacer yo eso?.- preguntó el mayordomo intentando levantarse, lo que puso a todos en alerta.

- Claramente para tener una coartada.- contestó Eren mirando a su hermano con una sonrisilla.

- ¡Pero no tengo ningún móvil! **(Nota de la autora: móvil: motivo para hacer el crimen)**.- gritó desesperadamente el mayordomo, Naomi levantó la vista lo suficiente para mirarle a los ojos.

- Basta ya… _Clain_… yo sé la verdad… te aliaste con mi tía para matar a mi tío… ella ganaba los millones y os podríais casar.- dijo Naomi de nuevo al borde de las lágrimas, el mayordomo la miraba conmocionado.

- ¿Lo sabías todo este tiempo…?.- asimiló el asesino cabizbajo, mientras formaba un puño con sus manos.

- Me lo dijo mi tía en una carta… por eso volví antes, para deteneros, pero parece que llegué tarde. Cuando vi a mi tía llorando así sabía que la culpa la mataba por dentro, así que supongo que ella quería entregarse, y tú para que no hablara la mataste. ¡Le hiciste creer que la querías, pero solo ansiabas los millones!.- gritó Natalia con las lágrimas desplazando entre sus ojos y levantándose del sillón.

- _Clain Bennet_, queda usted detenido por conspiración y asesinato doble.- dijo el inspector mostrándole la placa, su hija estaba llorando conmocionada por la valentía de la chica.

- ¡De eso nada!.- gritó el mayordomo, y de repente cogió a Naomi y le colocó un cuchillo en el cuello, ella miraba con pánico al inspector.- ¡Que nadie se mueva o juro que la mato!

- Suéltala.- dijeron Eren y Levi al unísono apuntándole con una pistola, _Clain_ asustado le acercó aun más el cuchillo al cuello a Naomi quién dejo salir un grito ahogado.

- Bajad las armas…. ¡o me la cargo!.- gritó el mayordomo decidido cogiendo el cuchillo con más fuerza.

Y de todo este espectáculo salió un herido.

**:D:D:D:D:D:D**

**Creo que lo he hecho lo suficientemente largo no? xD decidme si los queréis así o más cortitos. **

**AndreA: Lo he hecho más largo por ti, que conste jajja, gracias por tu review, un beso :D**

**Y también gracias a todos los que leen!**

**Mata ne!**


End file.
